Color favorito
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Ashido adivinó su color favorito en el primer intento. Pero Sero lo único que recordaba de aquella ocasión era haberse puesto tonto, porque para empezar él no tenía un color favorito. Hasta entonces.


**La mayoría del tiempo, mis ideas comienzan conmigo vagando por internet, leyendo anécdotas de gente desconocida. Luego es como "¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Esto quedaría perfecto con Sero y Mina!" Despacio. Silencio. Wait for it-**

 **\- "ESTO QUEDARÍA PERFECTO CON SERO Y MINA." *Enloquece y comienza a escribir.* (?)**

 **¡Disfruten!**

 **Dedicatoria:** A Mamikoshiba por leerme siempre, por que le debía una dedicatoria —yunadisculpaporlootro—.

 **Disclaimer:** My Hero Academia no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Color favorito.**

 _Por Blue-Salamon._

* * *

 _« Ingenuo Hanta. »_

Para empezar, Sero no sabía por cuál razón Ashido había decidido que debía de adivinar su color favorito en vez de sólo preguntárselo, como había hecho con los demás.

.

.

—¡Déjame tratar! ¡Ya verás como te lo adivino!

.

.

Y algún día se iba a decir. A reclamar.

 _« Qué ingenuo eres. »_

A futuro —y por lo que parecía, uno bastante alejado—. Porque en aquel momento, le fue imposible de sospechar. Incluso cuando se hubiese tratado de una obviedad. Como que tenía dos ojos —por lo que parecía por aquel entonces especialmente— impresionables y una boca floja —a la que la lengua se le movía en ocasiones, como por instinto, para soltar rápido lo que se le venía a la cabeza (por más mala idea que fuera)—.

Justo como en aquella ocasión.

Que.

.

.

Luego de pensárselo un poco y discutir con ella misma, Ashido consigue al fin una sonrisa en su boca. Y entonces se vuelve a él. A mirarlo directo a los ojos, antes de declarar: —¡amarillo! —y está tan emocionada. Con sus ojos como dos trozos de ilusión pura y su sonrisa empapada de esperanza sosegada.

Ashido es como una niña. Pequeña, preciosa.

A la que no puede decirle que no.

.

.

Antes de haberse detenido a pensarlo, Sero ya le había dado la razón a ella.

Y él no era partidario de la mentira. No cuando se trataba de decirla como para, eh, _agradar_ —o gustar, a medida de la ocasión; pero cuando lo notó no se atrevió a denominarlo más que de esa forma tan sosa, siendo un completo ridículo—. En su defensa, diría que aquello fue totalmente involuntario.

Lo diría, lo dirá. Porque fue en un instante. Y. En serio que no hubo mucho en su cabeza cuando tan sólo, algo atontado, dijo algo como _« wow, en serio diste en el clavo »,_ casi demasiado fascinado.

Otros, tan sólo lo miraron con un gesto divertido, entre extrañado y con sospecha, que pronto pasó a la comprensión. La diversión sin embargo nunca abandonando para los que _eso_ fue demasiado claro.

 _Por favor._ Que no era como si fuera algo en verdad enigmático —no, al menos, siendo su traje de héroe como lo era—. Ashido incluso le otorgó por unos instantes una mirada _rara_. Antes de haberse dado la vuelta —y Hagakure haberle preguntado si se encontraba bien cuando nada más comenzó a abanicarse ella solita de la nada— para continuar con su recorrido. En sus averiguaciones sobre los colores favoritos de los demás.

Sero se la quedó viendo durante un rato más —momento en que sólo ella alcanzó a lanzarle un par de miradas más de reojo—, hasta que Kaminari al fin lo llegó a interrumpir. _« —Te gusta. »_

Sero no se lo pensó demasiado a la hora de responder, tan sólo rió. Perdido en su buen humor, perdido en aquella sonrisa. _« —Seh... el color amarillo es un buen color. »_ Era, quizá, demasiado pronto para digerirlo. Para entenderlo.

 _« —... Ya. El color... »_

Y quizá por eso no comprendió la expresión de Kaminari. Una de gracia, que le buscaba algo de complicidad a la que no fue capaz de responder y que los dejó a ambos mirándose un rato sin entenderse el uno al otro.

 _« —¿Qué? »_

 _« —Nada. Que sí. El amarillo es bueno. »_

Al final fue como si el rubio se hubiera rendido, no para extrañarse —él no tenía mucha paciencia—. Mientras que Sero sólo hasta mucho después es que entiende lo que había dicho para entonces. Y lo que había sucedido.

Ashido se había propuesto —a saber sus razones— averiguar los colores favoritos de todos en la clase. Y después, cuando había ido a preguntarle a él, a pesar de ya haber estado advertido de las circunstancias —los que estaban a su alrededor de él habían sido cuestionados también ya—, cuando él intentó decirle que no tenía un color favorito, ella había decidido hacer de aquello un juego de adivinanza. Y luego.

Ashido adivinó su color favorito a la primera.

Y desde entonces. Todo es amarillo.

Como si no pudiera ver el color de la misma forma.

Y es que. Podría sólo sumergirse en este.

Amarillo.

Como la sonrisa genuina que a ella le hacía brillar los ojos.

Más tarde se enamoraría también del rosa.


End file.
